Lee Everett
Lee Everett, alongside Clementine, battled Max Caulfield and Chloe Price in Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. Information on the rapper Lee Everett is the protagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Convicted for murdering a state senator who slept with his wife, Lee was freed from this fate by the apocalypse and encountered a young girl named Clementine. He took Clementine under his care and the two met up with a group of survivors. Lee rose up to protect them, becoming co-leader with Kenny and Lilly before becoming the sole leader of the group. Lee's personality is, to some extent, up to the player, but he is consistently smart, independent and resourceful. Lee also cared deeply for Clementine. It was because of Lee that Clementine learned how to defend herself from both people and the undead in the apocalypse. After Clementine was kidnapped by a stranger, leaving her radio on the ground outside of the safehouse in Savannah, Lee bent down to pick it up but was bitten on the arm by a walker. After managing to save Clementine, Lee was taken to a jewellery store for safety. It was there that Lee gave Clementine some last minute helpful advice and they both gave their final goodbyes, as Lee, with a great amount of sadness, can either have a breaking-down Clementine shoot him or leave him to reanimate. Lyrics Lee Everett is in dark blue while Clementine is in normal text 'Verse 1:' The telltale wail of a verbal impale, from a Telle-tale will soon be unveiled When Telltale tells the tale of Chloe and Max's Hearts becoming a Tell-Tale! Lee, we're on their tail! This freaky geek and flunked punk can't impact On our survival stacks of caps and gats! Now let's hope they'll remember that! Every day's our lasting nightmare, but there's No Going Back to rethink And you've got all the time in the world! Yet still No Time Left for your lip-sync! You're too nosey, Max-ter Roshi! Getting nosebleeds from your nosy clutches Then there's Chloe who's off the rails and can't even handle her Ashton Krutches! Always taking a shot at her family; lies, accusations are constantly hurled She’s got a drugged-up mind in a Vortex like it's a night at the End of the World! No rewinds will save you this time! So rhyme and decide your fate like a talker Go back to your alternate world; the junky junkie will never become a Walker! 'Verse 2:' Cap it, phoney Holden! These childish pirating whacks couldn’t steal these tracks! I got my bite from Sam, and you got your fluffy bunny ass from little old Max! This bitch rhymes slow like her game, her flow is broke and she's left immobilised While Mad Max Factor's looking pasty like she's the one who's been Polar-ized! Five years of silence and violent defiance; right off the Bat, Max went off foreign Then the Heisenberg of Blackwell ended the chemistry faster than Warren! Don’t have a Maxi-Paddy with daddy ‘cause he ditched quick with smoke and flames You’re framed in shame, don’t need a car to end this Price’s fucking game! There's death Around Every Corner, so like your choices, your lives won't matter in this But it's ironic, rip-offs of the Butterfly Effect couldn't rap their way out of a Chrysalis! You'll get fucked like Camera Porn if you stay in our Dark Room, so act faithful; Turn back and leave Chloe Amid the Ruins so she can fuck off back to Rachel! Trivia *Along with Clementine, he is the third video game character to appear, after Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. *Along with Clementine, he is the third character to not have been cast. *He is the second character to have a title card. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett Category:ERBofSmoshery Category:The Flatwoods Monster